the battle goes on
by doomdwarf
Summary: after the reapers are destroyed by Shepard he was thrown from the citadel to plummet down to earth, after being found by tali and placed in a medi-bay, after being released and returning to the Normandy he finds a lightning storm in space...the horrors it spews forth are unrelenting
1. Chapter 1

The battle goes on, a mass effect/40k fanfiction, destroy ending.

Falling

Shepard's eyes were barely open as he plummeted towards earths ground. His Armor would withstand Re-entry and the impact, but re-entry sucks even in a shuttle and his Armor would be decimated by the forces thrown at it. he sighed and closed his eyes, he had been batted and even spaced before and the only reason he ever panicked at it was the thought of dyeing and leaving tali behind . his back started to heat up rapidly, signalling re-entry and his impending crash into earth's surface.

It had been hours since the crucible fired, wiping out the reapers yet still, Shepard had yet to report in and tali's overly morbid mind was wandering to morbid places. What if he's dead? She cursed herself for even thinking that, he had made a promise to her when she had been injured and Shepard didn't break his promises. tali was part of a search team looking for him in the ruins of London, they had been looking for over 4 hours and found nothing. His life sign transmitter was broadcasting from somewhere in here. Tali sat on some of the rubble and gazed around, this was hopeless, so much destruction. As she gazed a slight sparkle drew her attention, a glove. She moved over to it and started to remove the rocks and concrete. The Armor revealed was a dark blue and golden trim. She gasped, the dark blue and gold was Shepard's family colours and the only person she knew that wore them were john. With tears in her eyes she shoved a huge chunk of rubble revelling the battered and blooded body of john Shepard, tali fumbled with her omni tool bringing up her comms

"Joker it's tali, I found him!" tali practically cried into her comms

"what?" jokers voice was barely audible over tali's sobs

"just get here you bosh'tet!" tali screamed into her comms, her tears spilling down her cheaks more and more

Shepard's eyes barely opened and was bombarded with light, he grunted and slowly opened his eyes and gazed around the bright white room, it was clearly a ships medi-bay, and he moaned.

"this heaven sucks you know" he said, and chuckled to himself.

Shepard felt a slight weight on his chest, it was causing a slight pain, but upon moving his head to see what it was he was bombarded with pain, arching from his neck and into his spine. Shepard grunted and rested his head on the pillow behind him. With great effort and a remarkable ability to ignore pain, john moved ever so slightly to gaze at the weight on his chest. When he saw the familiar mask of his most prized quarrian, his eyes filled with tears at the sight of tali and a broad grin split upon his face at the sight of her fast asleep on his chest.

"you know, there are plenty of louder places to sleep you know" he said, causing tali's head to rapidly rise "oh, and I'm still alive"

"that's for surviving" she said removing her mask and pressing her lips to shepard's "and this is for scaring me" shepard saw her fist then felt it connect to his chest

"thanks for that" he gasped winded by the punch and also astounded at her strength.

Tali just threw her arms around his neck and embraced him in a hug. After a while of this silent embrace ,Shepard looked down at tali to see tears streaming from her cheeks.

"I thought I lost you" she sobbed and he pulled her close

" I couldn't die then" Shepard said, his own eyes filling with tears "I made a promise"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: a rift in the warp

Nathanar glared out of the craftworlds window at the fire fight that was blazing outside. Humans so primitive, so short sighted and arrogant. Nathanar was suddenly bombarded with physic power, a bright flash in the void opened releasing warp energy's into the material plane. Nathanar staggered to his feet and slowly hobbled to his farseers chambers.

"farseer, the humans summon daemons to combat us" nathanar sneerd, his voice laced with disgust and venom

The farseer turned to him and shock her head; her face was one of concern.

"No nathanar, something far more malevolent was the cause of this" she turned to her view port and gazed at the rift in space. Something far more powerful than humans were behind this. The 'portal' was becoming increasingly unstable and violent, striking out at close ships with arcs of purple lightning. Her eyes widened as images of what to come flooded her mind.

"nathanar, prepare for impact, get all eldar ships close to us" she turned to face him "make sure they are within docking range" nathanar bowed

"it shall be done farseer" nathanar replied, turning on his heel and rushing to various command centers. The farseer turned back towards the warp rift.

"Come then warp spawn, let us do battle" and with that the swirling purple vortex swallowed the eldar whole.

*back to mass effect world!*

 **S** hepard had been confined to the medi-bay for days now and it was starting to drive him insane, sure chakwas was nice but being confined to one room for days was starting to aggravate him. Tali and most of the others had visited but he pinned for the Normandy again(he also wanted to see his hamster and fish). Shepard sat up and slowly lowered himself to his feet causing a spike of pain to arc up his legs all the way to his neck, he grunted and started to walk out of the medi bay.

"were do you think you're going?" chakwas said, not even bothering to look up from her desk.

"I'm leaving the medi-bay"shepard replied, it coming out more of a question that an answer. Chakwas sighed and walked over to him, waving her omni-tool in front of him, she glared at her omni-tool for a second then shrugged.

"medically speaking you have almost made a full recovery and thus I will discharge you, but don't do anything overly energetic or straining, so no re-entry without the assistance of a shuttle" she said, sitting down at her desk again. Shepard smiled.

"cheers doc" Shepard said as he shambled out of the medi-bay. He walked over to the elevator and hit the button signalling for the shuttle bay. When he arrived a solider saluted and beckoned the commander to enter the shuttle, which he did without arguing, the alliance solider followed him in and sat down.

"were to sir" he asked, seemingly bored out of his mind.

"Normandy if you will" Shepard said, grinning at the face joker will make when he sees Shepard. The shuttle jerked up, causing Shepard to grunt in pain and clutch at his side. The ride to the Normandy was an incredibly painful journey for Shepard as every shake, jerk or movement caused his still healing body to thrash about. Shepard breathed a sigh of relief and slowly hobbled to his feet and walked out, the familiar sight of the Normandy's shuttle bay was a welcome sight compared to the drab colours of the medi-bay. Games and cortez were there and they greeted him and told him that tali wished to see him, and that she had looked after his hamster. Shepard thanked them and took the elevator to the engine room. She wasn't there, or in his room or in the mess hall. He went to ask joker where tali was but his eyes were drawn to the congregation around the cockpit, he walked over to the group and looked at tali.

"What's going on?" he asked, gazing at her, almost being captured by her masked beauty. Tali just pointed out of the window. He moved his head to see where she was pointing and he saw, he had no fucking idea what he was looking at. A lightning storm…in space. Shepard rubbed his eyes.

"Someone's fucking with me aren't they" Shepard looked around "anyone? No? Fuck" the storm in space intensified until it spewed forth a massive ship? No it was way too large to be a ship, maybe a space station? Shepard had no idea what it was or what it was going to do. Jokers eyes widened and EDI's voice boomed over the speakers.

"Commander, the unidentified crafts are diverting power to what seem to be weapon systems"

Shepard glared back to the craft in space

"well" he said "shit"


End file.
